Fudō
}} | english = }} was part of the group of grave robbers who dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was the brute force of the group, and was usually shown paired up with Fuen. Personality Fudō was portrayed as an arrogant brawler, an image which was further enhanced by his wild hair and bear-like stature. He had great confidence in his abilities, and despised being looked down upon. During his first battle against Team Yamato, he ridiculed Fuen for not giving him the credit he deserved for the trap. Fudō, being so reliant on his strength, tended to underestimate his opponents, thereby allowing smarter opponents to easily deceive him. Part II Fire Temple arc Fudō made his first appearance with Fuen whilst looking for one of the four lightning chakra users of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He later assisted his allies in their battle with Team Yamato, using his Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune to change the landscape to their advantage. After successfully trapping their targets, Fudō faced off against Yamato. He quickly took the offensive with his head-on brute strength, and Yamato's attacks were unable to bypass Fudō's stone-like armor. Fudō eventually "finished" the fight by seemingly crushing Yamato, unaware that Yamato had managed to escape unharmed. Later, during the attack on Konohagakure, Fudō played a huge part in the invasion, first by utilizing his prowess in using his earth chakra to plow through Konoha's defenses, and then by once again altering the terrain to suit his team's plan. With a new twist, Fudō's jutsu summoned hundreds of undead ninja to preoccupy the Leaf ninja. Fudō then found himself once again up against Yamato. While the battle progressed the same as before at first, Yamato realized that Fudō's armor was very susceptible to water. Yamato drenches the area, causing Fudō to sink underground and his armor to weaken. Yamato then finished off Fudō by trapping him with Wood Release: Binding Nest before making them grow into a tree, crushing Fudō in the process. Upon his death, Fudō's last jutsu was cancelled, causing all the zombies to turn to dust and the village to return to normal. Abilities Fudō's battle style relied mainly on his earth element jutsu and physical strength. Despite his brutish nature, he proved to be very crafty and skilled in earth-based jutsu, being able to use wide-scale techniques with seemingly no effort to help catch his opponents off guard. During the initial attack on Konoha, his earth-based prowess was shown from being able to easily take down dozens of Leaf ninja while almost casually walking towards his destination. The pinnacle of his skill in manipulating earth chakra was shown from his ability to summon earth and alter it around the entire terrain to suit his team's needs. Another ability of his was to utilize his earth chakra to absorb the properties of stone around him to form a skin-deep armor capable of defending him from nearly all forms of physical attacks, whilst at the same time making his strikes more destructive. In addition, he demonstrated tremendous taijutsu prowess, as evident from how many Leaf ninja he took down on his own. He also showed tremendous strength, as shown from how effortlessly he broke free from Yamato's wood bindings. Also, he could summon chakra into the palm of his hand to become visible and enhance his strikes. His precision of this was shown great enough to engrave a Leaf emblem in rock. Trivia * Fudo's abilities seemed to be based off of Jirobo's immense strength, along with his earth-based jutsu prowess, and Kakuzu's own seemingly indestructible body. * Fudo's appearance was similar to the Inuzuka clan's, with his wild hair and red face markings.